


A heart on his sleeve

by mizutsunecafe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Multi, this is shippy if you really read into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutsunecafe/pseuds/mizutsunecafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, perhaps not literally. <br/>Leo loves his retainers, but they can be a bit of a handful sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart on his sleeve

Leo grumbled, half asleep, as he looked over his paperwork for the day. Being involved in the Nohrian justice system wasn’t easy before, and it wasn’t easier now that Xander had taken the throne and put in Gods-knew-how-many reforms. Of course Leo was far from complaining that the kingdom was in a better shape, but the paperwork… it was intimidating, even for someone like him.

The young prince scowled as he rested his head on his fist, flipping through the pages. Particular wording of decrees and laws needed to be checked over before Xander could present them to the public. He also had written out the rough outline of, of all things, a constitution- something that was unheard of before in Nohr. The document would prevent the government from throwing around its power too much, and place more independence in the hands of the people. 

Leo suspected this was too long in the making. He elected to look over that first.

The now-first-prince was far from an idiot, he could read Brynhildr’s text at the young age of four. Its ancient runes had never been a challenge for him, and his eyes scanned the pages easy as another child might read a picture book. But the language within the document was so stiff, so boring, so unlike his elder brother, that he felt himself dozing off once more almost immediately, and without warning.

He didn’t know when he’d closed his eyes, but he was awoken with a dull pain on his face and a loud thud. He opened his eyes, looking down to see he’d fallen asleep, his head sliding off his knuckles and onto the papers in front of him. Grumbling again, he rubbed his eyes, setting in to read the paper once more. Xander’s handwriting was as clean as ever, and it wasn’t his penmanship he was concerned about. He wanted to make sure the document had no ambiguities, and that all checks and balances were clearly stated so that the people and the nobility would feel comfortable and confident in the new system. Of course, they both knew that it was unlikely for those in power to want to concede an inch of that power, but if the people were adamant about it, perhaps it could sway them.

First things first, Xander would have to write it in much more plain language. The jargon was easy for him to understand, but Leo knew his own vocabulary was far from average.

He sighed, pulling another piece of parchment and a pen from his desk drawer, beginning to translate the document into much more common verse. It was going to be a long day, and he needed at least three more hours of sleep. Maybe more, if the universe felt generous.

There was a knock on the door, and Leo rolled his eyes. Great, another distraction. “Come in,” he practically barked, a scowl on his face and death in his eyes.

The door to his office swung open rather slowly, the scent of piping hot coffee wafting into the room. At a distance, he could already smell that it was perfectly made. Clearly his new guest was one of his retainers. And once he saw the bit of yellow that followed the white mug, he knew it was likely Odin. 

Sure enough, it seemed Odin’s theatrics were only dulled due to the hot coffee he was holding.

“Fair morning to you, Milord Leo! I trust your sleep, however brief, was truly pleasant.” The sorcerer grinned widely, placing the mug in front of him, turning it so the handle was angled towards him. 

“Yes, yes, it was wonderful. Until I was awoken by whispering in my ear swiftly followed by screaming on the other side of the room.” Leo was glad they always woke him up on time, but his retainers could really pick better ways to go about it. The last thing he needed in the mornings was to be dubbed someone’s “sweet tomato” shortly before being loudly reminded that the day’s work “beckoned to him not unlike the rooster beckons the sun”.

Odin gave him a wink along with his trademark comforting smile. “Well, there’s not much else way to get you up. You’re a heavy sleeper, you know.”

“Yes, a blessing, I’d say. Everyone else has had such a hard time sleeping since the war ended.”

“… War’s not easy, Milord. But that is why you had us! The protectors of darkness! Odin Dark and—”

“Yes, yes, I’m thankful, I’m thankful!” Leo couldn’t keep the amusement out of his tone as he took a sip of the coffee, drinking a bit of it before setting it back down. The warmth of the beverage unfortunately kept the caffeine at bay for a moment, and he felt his eyes closing involuntarily once more.

“… Milord, perhaps… You should take a break?”

“No. I have to get this done today, or at least as soon as possible. If Xander finds out that I’ve been sleeping on the job—”

“Then he’ll be glad his dear little brother was getting enough rest.” Another voice chimed in from the doorway. Niles was leaning against the door frame, a genuine, if small, smile on his lips. “You work yourself to exhaustion, then wake up before anyone else. What are you expecting? It’s no wonder you’re so spent.”

Leo sighed, taking another drink of his coffee. He suddenly noticed his retainers had their eyes on him still, but not their usual focus on his face- no, they were looking just a bit lower. And they were stifling giggles. 

He frowned. What on earth were they looking at? Had he spilled something on his shirt? He grumbled, heaving another sigh. 

“A-apologies, Milord. I just…” Odin’s gaze had returned to Leo’s face, flickering back to the same spot for just a moment. “I r-remembered something Niles said earlier, and could not keep myself from allowing myself a moment of mirth!”

“A-and I happened to… remember it at the same time.” Niles said. Leo’s brow furrowed. He’d known Niles for almost ten years. He knew full well when the outlaw was fibbing. Odin, less so, but deceit was on his face too. 

“But really, Milord Leo. If you wish to take a rest, we’re not stopping you.”

“Nay! The coffee I provided was in case you wished to keep working. Your job is important, of course, but you cannot work if you have died of exhaustion!”

“The last to sleep at night and the first to rise, aside from the servants and retainers. You’ve earned this bit of relief.”

“Alright, alright!” Leo said, standing up from his desk. His chair squeaked across the floor as he stood, and he looked at his two retainers. For a moment, anger was in his eyes- this work was vital, but here they were trying to make him sleep.

But… they really did have a point. And it wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Yesterday it had been much the same. Niles had pointed out a variety of errors in his work, clearly the result of his lack of sleep. Odin had found his papers in disarray, several completed pages shuffled back into the stack of papers to be read over, completed, and signed. 

It had been like that for a few weeks, really.

His gaze softened, and the two men looked at him with a bit of relief. 

“I’ll go sleep. But do not let me sleep for too long! I cannot waste an entire day of work.” Leo’s tone was clearly warning them, but he knew full well that they’d let him sleep the whole day if they could. He could only trust them to be alarm clocks when he knew they weren’t worried about him.

“Relax, Milord. We’ll work on things for you.”

“Yes! Never fear, for Odin Dark is a true pro at organizing things! With my skill in weapon names, I learned the power of organization long ago. When you return, not only shall you find your office in a state of tidiness the likes of which mankind has never before seen, but you shall also find your papers neatly stacked in order of importance!”

“I can also look over the newer decrees and summarize them for you. It won’t be any trouble, believe me. Though I wouldn’t say no to a more special thank you.”

Leo let a smile betray the gratitude he felt, and his gaze softened.

“Thank you. Both of you.”

He strode out of the room, grateful for some rest. And for all his retainers’ goofiness, he knew they were competent.

He had almost gotten to his room before he heard shuffling behind him and more giggles stifled. He slowed, and then heard Odin’s voice calling after him.

“…Milord?”

Leo turned his head to look over his shoulder. Almost comically, Odin and Niles had stuck their heads out the door, the rest of their bodies leaned at an angle so that only their faces were really visible.

“Your collar is inside out again,” Niles said, the grins returning to both of their faces.

Leo shouted in surprise, and laughter erupted from his office. Grumbling, he shuffled about until he was able to reverse the garment, putting it back on the right way around.

“This wouldn’t happen if you’d let us help you, you know.” 

“Truly! It is quite a tragedy! After so many of us had seen as well!”

“Why didn’t anyone say anything?!” Leo said in exasperation, rolling his eyes. 

Niles and Odin looked at one another for a moment before shrugging.

“It is quite endearing. To see our very serious, mature Lord Leo doing something so childish… It makes us want to take even better care of you.”

“Indeed. Furthermore, our caring for you is displayed to the whole world when you wear it inside-out! We don’t have much of the heart to tell you, as a result.”

Leo quirked an eyebrow, but just stormed off, sparing his retainers another glance. “Tell me right away next time!” He called over his shoulder, and shortly after the door to his room squeaked open before shutting firmly.

Once he was inside his room, he removed the cloak, staring at it with a heaved sigh. Gods, they were so embarrassing. They weren’t that much older than him, and here they were treating him like a child. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what that meant. Their “caring”?

He flipped it inside out and looked it over. Nothing seemed amiss aside from a tiny white tag. He inspected it closer, his face going red when he saw what it said.

“Made for you, with love, by—”

Here the embroidery was clumsy, but it clearly spelled out his two retainer’s names. 

“… Idiots,” he said, laughter in his tone. For the slightest of moments he held the garment to his chest before neatly folding it and slipping back under his blankets, falling back into a peaceful sleep within moments.


End file.
